ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:White Mage/Archive 1
Could someone add the other Merit Abilities that White Mage gets? It has Martyr, Devotion, Protectra V, and Shellra V but it doesn't have the other 4 merit abilities like Cure Casting Time, Regen Potency, etc. -- TwoTogether 08:40, 30 November 2006 (EST) :Those can be currently found on the Merits page. We are currently in the process of recreating the job pages. When we are done, based upon the new design and layout, if such items should be included, we will do so. Please be patient and after the changes are done, if we miss these merit abilities, or you think they should still be in, please let us know again at that time. --Mierin 10:23, 30 November 2006 (EST) Spells I think all that is needed is the target and the effect. That way we can have 2 or 3 columns. Target shows (at a glance) whether the job is geared towards party vs. self. Effect shows (at a glance) what the job is about (cure vs. dmg). The rest (MP, timers, element, skill) are more specific information that it already catured in the various spell lists and the specific spell pages. I don't see it being necessary for this overview page. --Gahoo 16:07, 30 November 2006 (EST) :Well, I was modeling it after the Job Abilities section and the Black Mage Spell List. All the information in the job abilities section is on the ability page as well. Either way, I only put in first two spells so you all could see what it looks like and make a decision later as to how much or how little to put in. For now, I errored on the side of too much, and we can pare down from there. --Mierin 16:14, 30 November 2006 (EST) ::Understood. It is just soooo long. ::It is long, but I think maybe it might be good to have everything here. Also, I think the cast and recast times should be reworked. Currently, the cast times are all under a minute, so having them all with 0:03 is alot of stuff when you could be more concise with just saying 3 seconds or 45 seconds (just like on the spell pages). I understand some recast times hit the one minute mark or more, but I just think it doesn't look right. Also, I think some of the cast times are in decimals of seconds (i.e. 3.75 seconds etc) so it would probably make more sense to put those in the same format as we have them on the spell pages. --Chrisjander 20:27, 30 November 2006 (EST) I am def. not a fan of having the spell list like this on here. Waaay to cluttered... Also, I think that the Magic & Combat skills should be above the Spell List... you shouldnt have to look that far down to see them... Also, the Black Mage Spell List is different then this list, I think you were thinking of the other BLM list that has the BLM spells listed in this format - I personally like the one that lists the places to obtain them but that would be even less appropriate on the Jobs Main Page... Way too huge... If you want to see where to get them or what they do go to the actual page... I can agree to having a seperate page that lists the full list with merchants (for WHM its White Mage Spell List) but I am not huge on these listings... Just click on the spells link... too messy and makes it hard to get to see the stuff below it... --Nynaeve 21:21, 30 November 2006 (EST) ---- To address Chris' point, I put it like that because there wasn't enough room to type out "seconds." Granted I forgot about the casting times that are fractions of seconds. But again, I was trying to model it after the job abilities section. To address Nynaeve's points. Actually, I was thinking exactly about the Black Mage Spell List in that it included the elements and the magic skill categories. As for the skills, I do think they should remain below the spell list. As for Gahoo's points, and pretty much everyone elses', I'm not tied to this format, and totally open to suggestions. We could just go back to the list of spells and their levels like it was before. I think the target section is superfluous, but I think maybe the description can stay. To sum up: Maybe I can limit it back to just 1) Level, 2) Spell name, 3) Discription. --Mierin 21:45, 30 November 2006 (EST) :I think limiting it to those three would be better than having all of it - its so crowded and makes the page look squished and like most of it is the spells rather than the general information of the job. --Nynaeve 21:57, 30 November 2006 (EST) ::We could also go back to just the level and spell. --Mierin 22:46, 30 November 2006 (EST) :::In the Purple...? (I like the Purple) --Nynaeve 22:50, 30 November 2006 (EST) ---- Obviously not the final version. But I'm not liking the direction this is heading. Let me explain. 1. It looks silly to have the duration, recast and targets of the abilities, but not have them for the spells. 2. As it looks now, I think the abilities and the traits look fine. But the spell list looks like hell. 3. If I go down to just the level and the spell, the grid looks stupid for anything over like 6-7 lines. The AF/Relic stuff looks fine because it is short. But if you run that out 20 lines long, it looks ackward. 4. In addition, if you go back to just level and name, then we should really do the same with the abilites and traits. It looks ackward if you have descriptions for some, but not all things. 5. Which leads me back to the white. Which Gahoo doesn't like. I don't know. What do you all think. (Oh, and I'm not taking the spell lists off the page. That's like the whole part of the mage job. It's like taking the abilites off the page.) --Mierin 11:17, 1 December 2006 (EST) I like it. --Chrisjander 11:34, 1 December 2006 (EST) ---- Let me start with this. I view these pages as an overview of the job. A snapshot. Looking at this page should give you a general idea about what the job does and how it is played. With that in mind. The intro says the above in prose. The combat and magic skill caps tell you where the strengths lie. The abilities and spells (IMO) tell you about what the job can do, and, with the target information (which I think is important), to whom. I can certainly live without the timers. They are not needed to get an overview and can be adjusted with merits/items. I kind of like the "target" information because it tells me at a glance that the job mainly effects a party (i.e. BRD), self (i.e. DRK, maybe RDM) or targets (i.e. WHM and BLM). I just envision the bard page with a lot of "party" entries being significant as compared to the BLM with a lot of "target" entries for example. Either way, what if we use our judgment and shorten the descriptions so that each entry fits on one line? That way the rows would align? --Gahoo 13:13, 1 December 2006 (EST) :See White Mage/alt Not sure what to do with Merit Spells but you get the idea. --Gahoo 13:21, 1 December 2006 (EST) ::That /alt would look better. --Nynaeve 18:40, 1 December 2006 (EST) :::For what its worth, /alt looks great for me at work with a larger screen, but not as great at home. No way to fix this however. --Gahoo 09:49, 4 December 2006 (EST) Changes? I dont think I agree with the changes to this page, the whole spell listing on the page has moved away from the default of all the other pages the site has, whomever changed the look of the spells, are you willing to change all the other pages to the same format, it was uniform and complete. WHM is taking on a whole 'one person' look rather than a community feel. I was so tempted to change it back to the default, but the agro and annoyance Id get from thats not worth it.. It was fine before, Now its all new and confusing. ..... That's my fault because I haven't come to a decision how to handle the spells. There is minor disagreement, and I'm just sitting torn about how to deal with it. Please do not mess with the format until I've come to a decision. After I do, I will be updating all the pages to look like MNK, WAR, THF and WHM. --Mierin 11:11, 10 December 2006 (EST) Right now, the basic discussion over the Spell Lists seems to be going on: Right Here. --Nynaeve 03:31, 11 December 2006 (EST)